<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DOON 车 by Aphyllanthes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526417">DOON 车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphyllanthes/pseuds/Aphyllanthes'>Aphyllanthes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphyllanthes/pseuds/Aphyllanthes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>简单直接 就是四千多字的纯肉 请慢慢享用</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo &amp; Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DOON 车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>微bdsm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一个星期五的晚上。</p><p>因为假期刚结束而开始变得十分忙碌的金建学因为工作的原因开始每天都早出晚归，且因为这样金建学和孙东柱距离上次的狂欢已经过了接近两个礼拜，金建学因为繁忙的工作所以每天一回到家就倒头大睡，而孙东柱对于这个现状表示非常的不满。</p><p>是我的魅力不够么？还是我看起来就那么的不吸引人？建学哥最近是怎么了都两个礼拜没碰我了，我是最近胖了看起来他都没有欲望了？不行，我要减肥了，啊啊啊啊啊啊，建学哥这个大坏蛋！</p><p>金建学这个礼拜依然每天都在忙碌，空虚的孙东柱在星期五的晚上终于受不了了，就在床头柜的抽屉里拿出了他好久没用的一根粉色的自慰棒。</p><p>看这个点建学哥应该还有一段时间才回来吧，哼，他不来我自己来！</p><p>孙东柱自己爬上了那张不算大的双人床，褪去了那条丝质睡裤，再掀起上衣，先摸索到了胸前的那两点轻轻的揉捏，待那两点因为手指的刺激而立起后，再取了点润滑，抚上后庭的那个蜜穴慢慢滑入。</p><p>因为已经有一段时间没有被侵犯的蜜穴变得格外的敏感，待蜜穴慢慢适应后，孙东柱再逐渐加多手指的数量缓缓进出，很快蜜穴就已经完全泛滥，而前面的那根粉嫩也早就高高的举起，仿佛在申诉着多天没得到慰籍的不满。</p><p>孙东柱这时拿出了那根粉色的自慰棒，对准了已经完全泛滥的蜜穴迫不及待的插了进去，原本觉得空虚的蜜穴瞬间被填满，孙东柱也满足的叫了出来，一没注意把放在床上的遥控器给踢走了，但是孙东柱没留意，继续的拿着自慰棒开始一下一下的进出。</p><p>粗硕的自慰棒带来的快感让孙东柱不住的颤抖着，然而这时外面却响起了钥匙开门的声音，是金建学回来了。</p><p>孙东柱依然沉醉在自慰棒带来的快感之中小声的呻吟着，直到门外响起了三声的敲门，孙东柱才反应过来金建学今 天竟然提早回来了！</p><p>‘东柱啊，我进来啦。’</p><p>‘啊建学哥！先不要…’</p><p>还没等孙东柱说完，金建学就已经推门而入了。</p><p>只见孙东柱一人躺在床上，被撩了起来的上衣要穿不穿的挂在了肩膀上，原本白嫩的皮肤因为情欲而染上了一丝粉色，双腿呈M字形的对着金建学打开，双腿的中间一根粉嫩高高的立起，而下面的蜜穴正努力的吞吐着那根粉色的自慰棒。</p><p>如此香艳的场面冲击着金建学的视觉让他的下身瞬间的立起，金建学不由自主的迈开步伐向孙东柱走来，刚踏进房间却不小心的踩到了刚刚被孙东柱踢走的遥控，打开了还塞着在孙东柱里面的那根。</p><p>‘嗯…啊哈…建学哥…你…你干什么了…啊昂…’</p><p>自慰棒突如其来的强烈震动让孙东柱瞬间被快感淹没，双手不住的抓紧了床单，弓起了那盈盈一握的细腰，即使孙东柱努力的咬住嘴唇，双唇间还是不禁的流出声声呻吟，如同一只勾人的小妖精，每一下都挠到了金建学的心窝里。</p><p>其实金建学也知道放假过后一定会很忙，就索性把工作都堆到一起先忙完，想着之后每天就能更加轻松还能多陪陪孙东柱，谁知道昨天刚好完成了所有工作想着今 天早点回家给孙东柱一个惊喜，却刚好撞见了这等场面。</p><p>金建学快步向前一把就抓住了孙东柱还在半空中颤抖的脚踝，欺身向前在孙东柱的耳边用着低沉而磁性的声音道，</p><p>‘我们家东柱尼…是因为我太久没要所以开始寂寞难耐了么？’</p><p>金建学缓缓的抽出了孙东柱体内还在震动的那根，啪的一声把电源关掉后就被无情的甩到了房间的角落。</p><p>重新袭来的空虚感让孙东柱倍感难受，他现在什么也不知道了，只知道自己想要，很想被金建学狠狠地要。</p><p>‘怎么，这里有根真的不要，反倒喜欢上那种假货了？’</p><p>金建学缓缓的脱掉裤子，身前的那根此时已经大的吓人，就连孙东柱在看过无数后还是依然的震惊于它的尺寸。</p><p>金建学握住了自己的那根，用顶端轻轻的环着已经湿的的一塌糊涂的蜜穴打圈，却迟迟不入，每打一圈，孙东柱的空虚感就更加的强烈，孙东柱再也受不了了，逐渐被情欲支配的脑袋指使着孙东柱用尽全身的力气说了一句，</p><p>‘建学哥…我要…’</p><p>金建学的嘴角微微上扬，吻上了孙东柱的双唇，双手住孙东柱纤细的腰肢，腰身一沉，便整根送了进去。</p><p>太久没要了。</p><p>金建学就像一匹饿极了的野狼，不知疲倦的运动着他的下半身，仿佛要把孙东柱捅破，而孙东柱也因为金建学带来的快感而弓起了细腰，纤长的双腿扣在了金建学没有一丝赘肉的腰间，嘴边不停溢出的娇喘以及呻吟和肉体的碰撞声显得格外的和谐，金建学早已沉迷于孙东柱的叫声里无法自拔。</p><p>他只是用着一下比一下更猛烈的抽插来回应着，每一下的撞击都仿佛把孙东柱顶到了最顶处，完全压抑不住的呻吟声瞬间充斥着整个房间，抑扬顿挫，高低抚媚，把气氛带到了高潮。</p><p>金建学依然奋力的抽插着，快感一波比一波强烈的冲击着孙东柱，他身前的那根粉嫩颤抖着要射出来，孙东柱想要伸手去碰，却忽地被金建学一把按住，顺带把他自己的那根也抽出了。</p><p>‘嗯…建学哥…让我射…’</p><p>‘你好像还没回答我，假货伺候的你很舒服？要不现在你找那根东西帮你解决了？’</p><p>孙东柱扭着腰肢想要摩擦一下，却被金建学死死的抓住，孙东柱满布情欲的双眼噙着一滴晶莹剔透的泪水要掉不掉，终于在金建学灼热的视线下断断续续的开口。</p><p>‘哥，我难受…嗯…哥…你最棒了…快插进来啊…我想射…求你了…’</p><p>好像终于得到了他想要的答案，金建学如他所愿把身前的硕大再次的送入。</p><p>‘以后无论多想要，也只能跟我要，知道么。’</p><p>金建学在他耳边说着，顺带着两次的深插，孙东柱脚趾一卷，浊白的液体就全数的射了出来。</p><p>第二天</p><p>今天周末，金建学一大早就去了健身房，虽然前段时间工作很繁忙，但金建学还是坚持着去健身房，害，算了，健身狂的世界我们不懂。而孙东柱就还赖在床上不肯起床。</p><p>啊啊啊啊啊！<br/>
昨 天建学哥怎么偏偏那个时候回来了啊！<br/>
还正正撞见了呜呜呜…<br/>
不行！我要教训一下他！<br/>
怎么可以这样！都不通知一声的么！<br/>
哼，看我今天晚上怎么弄他！</p><p>于是，金建学在毫不知情的情况下被孙东柱给惦记上了。</p><p>金建学一回到家就跑去洗澡了，完全不知道接下来会发生的一切，将会是多么的刺激。</p><p>洗好回到了房间，金建学环顾四周却找不到小孩的身影，正当想大喊的时候，一只肉肉的小手遮住了他的双眼。</p><p>“猜猜我是谁？”</p><p>一把故意压得很低的声线在背后响起。</p><p>‘东柱啊，别玩，乖，松手。’</p><p>孙东柱轻轻一笑，并没有按照金建学说的松手，反而拿了一条不知道从哪里拿来的丝巾,覆上金建学的双眼，再在金建学的后脑勺绑了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。</p><p>‘建学哥，不如我们今天玩些好玩的叭。’</p><p>孙东柱把金建学推倒在床上，拿了一条布条，再把金建学的双手举起，绑在了床头，好了后，才开始慢条斯理的帮他一一的褪去所有的衣物。</p><p>暂时失去了视觉的金建学其他的感官忽然被无限的放大，孙东柱在帮他脱衣服的时候有意无意的滑过他的腹肌，脱裤子的时候被轻轻捏了一下的大腿内侧，无不让金建学的那根兴奋了起来。</p><p>看着只是拖了个衣服就瞬间立起了的那根，孙东柱满意的笑了一下，忽然低下头一口的含住了，开始了变着花样的套弄。</p><p>‘啊…’</p><p>突如其来的刺激让金建学为之一颤，蒙上了眼睛后，身体触觉就变得更为的敏感，金建学能感受到孙东柱细软粉嫩的舌头不停的游走在他的大腿之间，不停发出的口水声让金建学感到难堪的同时却也快乐着。</p><p>孙东柱看着已经开始冒青筋的大家伙，眼中有一丝狡猾一闪而过，孙东柱开始沿着青筋的纹路用舌头轻轻的描绘着。</p><p>感受到金建学身体的颤抖，孙东柱更加兴奋加快速度的舔着，如同要把这根硕大的棒棒糖整根舔掉。</p><p>看着也弄得差不多了，孙东柱便停了下来，俯下身，在金建学的耳边用气声说了一句</p><p>‘建学哥，可不能那么快就射哦。’</p><p>接着，孙东柱一个顺手就把那条碍眼的丝巾扯开了，一开始忽然回复视线的金建学被灯光刺得有点不适应，待视线渐渐清晰后，才定格在眼前的身影上。</p><p>映入眼帘的是一个用M字坐乖乖的坐在了他的双腿之间的男孩，可是他的装扮却很难让人将他和乖这个字联想到一起。</p><p>孙东柱眼下的美人痣为他添加了一丝的媚气，轻咬着下唇，仿佛一只欲求不满的小猫，他的上身是一件黑色的透视蕾丝，就像隔着一层纱，黑色蕾丝把孙东柱身前的那两点显得更加的色情。</p><p>下身是一条超迷你的小短裙，大概也只能像孙东柱现在这么坐着的时候才能遮住所有的私密处。</p><p>膝上丝袜刚好来到膝盖上的几公分处，而没被裙子和袜子所覆盖的雪白的大腿则成了绝对领域，多一分不多，少一分不少，只是恰到好处的把性感这两个字发挥的淋漓尽致。</p><p>金建学小腹一热，几乎差一点就真的射了，还好，他即时想起了孙东柱的那句话，便勉强的靠着惊人的意志力撑过来了，而此时，孙东柱也有了下一步的动作。</p><p>他半跪起来，挪到了金建学的那根那里，用着已经开始泛滥的蜜穴，有一下，每没一下的开始摩擦着。</p><p>湿润的蜜穴挨着火热的那根，每摩擦一下，孙东柱就感觉金建学的那根又涨了一圈，而自己的磨着磨着也完全的立了起来。</p><p>迷你的小裙瞬间被撑起，粉嫩的顶端撑起裙子跑到外面来了，别样的可爱。</p><p>金建学的理智也濒临崩溃边缘，张着嘴喘着粗气。</p><p>‘哈…东柱啊…’</p><p>‘建学哥真的很想要么，不如你求一下我，我再考虑考虑。’</p><p>其实孙东柱也开始空虚得慌，但是他的傲娇不允许他向金建学低头。</p><p>他一手搭上金建学的那根开始套弄着，金建学额头上若隐若现的青筋暴露了他的忍耐已经到达了极限。</p><p>忽然刺啦的一下，只见金建学的双手竟然挣脱的布条的束缚，金建学挣脱了后一把抓住孙东柱的肩膀，一个翻身就把他给扑倒了。</p><p>把孙东柱的的双手禁锢在他的头上，金建学立刻低头吻上了孙东柱的双唇，用力的吸允着，啃咬着。</p><p>直到尝到了一丝血腥味，才开始往下移，沿途不停的种下一颗颗又大又红的草莓。</p><p>慢慢的停下来，金建学抬起头，欣赏完着自己的杰作，金建学就这样和孙东柱对视着。</p><p>大概只有孙东柱知道，金建学看似平静的双眸其实充斥着深不见底的情欲不断地翻涌着，就像是快要从那双深邃的眼眸溢出，看的孙东柱忍不住的打了个冷颤。</p><p>‘东柱呀，新买的衣服么，挺漂亮的，’</p><p>金建学勾起嘴角形成一个好看的笑容。</p><p>‘漂亮得让人想要把它撕碎。’</p><p>抓住孙东柱的腰身，金建学直接长驱直入后便开始一系列的疯狂抽插。</p><p>瞬间被填满的蜜穴立即的吸允着这根的硕大，两人体内早已压抑许久的欲火瞬间如泉水般涌出。</p><p>他们从床上操到地上，再到浴室，孙东柱已经不知道到底被金建学要了多少遍，去到浴室的时候已经开始哑着声哭着向金建学求饶，身上的衣物也早已不知所踪。</p><p>然而他的泪水也只是随着花洒洒出的水被冲走，金建学并没有给出任何的回复，身后依然猛烈的撞击在水的辅助下撞击声变得格外的响亮。</p><p>浴室里就只是回响着水声和肉体激烈撞击的声音，夹杂着孙东柱似哭喊般放肆的呻吟以及金建学时不时的低喘声。</p><p>再次醒来已经是第二天日上三竿的时候了，孙东柱本想起床，却发现手也累得抬不起来，扭一下腰就痛的他直吸气。</p><p>勉强的翻开被子一看，只见满身的淤青和痕迹无一在给他细细描述着昨晚的战况到底是多么的激烈和疯狂，孙东柱无语的看着一片又一片的淤青，不禁的在心里抱怨，要不要这么狠啊…</p><p>耳边传来了房门被开的声音，只见金建学提着丰盛的早餐外附上一个带有惭意的笑容来到床前，把早餐放在一旁的矮桌上，俯身在孙东柱的额头上轻轻的吻了一下。</p><p>‘米安内，昨晚一不小心没控制好。’</p><p>‘这叫一不小心？’</p><p>‘还不是你自己挑起的火，下次还敢这么穿这么做么？’</p><p>孙东柱立即当机立断的摇头，原本是想出声的，却发现声音早已经喊哑了，只好动了动头以示回答。</p><p>经历过这个有着深刻体验的晚上，孙东柱当然再也不敢这么做了，只是想起早已在昨晚被撕得稀巴烂的衣服孙东柱就不禁的脸颊发烫。</p><p>‘呵呵呵，害羞了？男人的兽欲是你永远无法想象的。’</p><p>抱起孙东柱走向矮桌，伺候着小孩吃早餐，金建学又忽然的在孙东柱耳边说了一句，只是说完孙东柱的脸瞬间爆红了。</p><p>‘要穿也不是不可以，但是只能穿给我看。’</p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>